dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamcha (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Yamcha (ヤムチャ) is a former desert bandit and best friend of Puar. Yamcha was once an enemy of Goku, but quickly reformed and became a friend and ally. Brave, boastful and dependable, Yamcha is a very talented martial artist and one of the most powerful humans on Earth, possessing skills and traits that allow him to fight alongside his fellow Z Fighters when major threats loom. Although he retired, due to being largely outclassed by both his allies and their enemies, he is always present whenever a new threat approaches, and will occasionally lend a helping hand, thus proving himself to be a powerful ally in his own right. In Dragon Ball SF, Yamcha is now married to Aya and the father of Yincha. 'Appearance' Yamcha's appearance changes throughout the series, mainly his clothes and hairstyle. Yamcha started out the series with long hair and bangs. After settling down in the city, he cut his hair to fit in. Later on, he would grow his hair out again and eventually cut short to a spikier hairstyle and completely short before growing his hair out once again.The first kanji Yamcha has on his clothes 楽 (raku) stands for "comfort" or "easy"; there is no real meaning behind it other than he just enjoys being comfortable Another of Yamcha's most significant appearance changes were the mysterious scars he got sometime during his three years training for the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai. After training with Master Roshi, he takes the "turtle" or "Kame" kanji "亀" as a sign of respect and wears it on his Red and later Orange Turtle School Gi. Later, after training with King Kai, he wears both "Kame and "Kai" kanji on his Orange Turtle School Gi. Yamcha wears a white martial arts outfit with black trousers that bears a striking resemblance to the outfit worn by Bruce Lee during his fight with O'Hara in the film Enter the Dragon, as shown during the Red Ribbon Army Saga. In the Majin Buu saga, Yamcha wears a yellow suit jacket along with a white long-sleeved shirt and black shoes. At the end of Dragon Ball Z and throughout Dragon Ball GT, Yamcha now has his hair long again and wears it in a ponytail and retains the same outfit that he wore in the Majin Buu Saga as his undershirt are now sleeveless. In Dragon Ball Super, Yamcha's outfit is a white martial arts with gray trousers. His hair is almost the same style as the one he had during the Saiyan Saga and Frieza Saga, with the long sideburns he had during his introduction in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. YamchaDBEarly.png|Yamcha during Emperor Pialf Saga YamchaDB.png|Yamcha during Dragon Ball yamchatiensaga.jpg|Yamcha during Tien Shinhan Saga ymachapiccolo.jpg|Yamcha during Piccolo Jr. Saga basebalyamcha.jpg|Yamcha in his Taitans Baseball attire YamchaearlyDBZ.png|Yamcha during Raditz Saga yamchavegetasaga.png|Yamcha during Vegeta Saga Yamcha Android Saga.jpg|Yamcha during Android Saga yamchabuusaga.png|Yamcha during 25th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Yamcha kid buusaga.png|Yamcha during Kid Buu Saga yamchaDBS.png|Yamcha during Dragon Ball Super DRAGON.BALL.SUPER.full.2189211.jpg|Yamcha's Team Universe 7 Baseball attire yamchaendz.jpg|Yamcha during Peaceful World Saga yamchagt.png|Yamcha in Dragon Ball GT Yamcha (Age 797).png|Yamcha in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Yamcha is originally characterized as a deadly warrior, who fears nothing but talking to women. After befriending Goku and the others, his personality remains mostly the same, but becomes very caring and considerate of the people he protects. He is showcased as a courageous warrior who strives to be the best, but is unable to reach this status, a fact that appears to plague him. He has a great network of information, recognizing Goku's Power Pole as Grandpa Gohan's during their first fight. Yamcha is a huge fan of the World Martial Arts Tournament and has always wanted to compete and someday win. It is likely this is why he has knowledge of famous fighters like Grandpa Gohan, Monster Carrot, Bacterian and King Chappa. In early Dragon Ball Z, he shows great pride in defending Earth from the Saiyans, willing to put his life on the line to stop them; which he evidently does. Although he is killed, he dies a hero's death. After returning from the dead, he prepares to battle the Androids.In early Dragon Ball, Yamcha had a fear of women and tended to get terrified at the sight and touch of a woman, although he seemingly got over this after meeting Bulma when they were 16. They have an on-and-off again relationship for several years and despite her supposed mistreatment towards him, he still loved her. However, while the specifics are unknown, Bulma felt Yamcha was interested in other women. During the three years prior to the Androids' arrival, he and Bulma break up for good (though they remain friends) and she ends up with Vegeta, which frustrated him, especially at Vegeta for fathering her son, Trunks. In Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed Yamcha actually has grown stronger and has been training. However, he uses his strength for baseball rather than fighting at this time. During the Universal Survival Saga, Yamcha overhears Goku and Gohan's conversation, which implies that his passion for fighting still lingers. Yamcha expressed a strong desire to get married, which was the reason why he wanted to cure his fear of women. He also expressed excitement at the thought of starting a family. In Dragon Ball SF, Yamcha finally achieves this dream and starts a family of his own. 'Background' Yamcha was born on March 20, Age 733. He met Puar in Age 747, two years before the Emperor Pilaf Saga takes place. 'Dragon Ball' 'Emperor Pilaf, 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai and Red Ribbon Army Saga' Yamcha is introduced in the Emperor Pilaf Saga as a 16 year old bandit that lives in Diablo Desert along with his companion, an anthropomorphic cat named Puar, and robs travelers who pass through. He ambushed Goku, Bulma and Oolong in order to steal their money and capsules. When challenged by Goku, they fought, with Yamcha using his signature technique, the Wolf Fang Fist, seemingly knocking Goku out. However, it only injured Goku. Then, Goku starts to have the disadvantage when he starts to get hungry, which drains his power. As Yamcha was about to defeat Goku, he spots Bulma and makes his retreat, due to his extreme fear of women. Yamcha returned to their camp that night and, while spying on them, learned of the Dragon Balls and their ability to grant a wish. He then decided to steal their Dragon Balls and make a wish to overcome his phobia, as he dreams of getting married. He and his companion Puar broke into the group's van that night to do so, but were foiled when the orbs under the sheet which Yamcha thought were Dragon Balls were actually the breasts of a nude and sleeping Bulma, causing him to leave in a confused daze. He attacked again the following day, by knocking over the group's van with a panzerfaust, but was again challenged by Goku and retreated when Goku damaged his vanity by knocking one of his teeth out. Yamcha's attack to the wagon had still done its damage so Goku's group was forced to leave it behind and walk. As Shu had earlier planted a bomb in the van which exploded shortly after it was abandoned, Yamcha's actions had inadvertently saved Goku. Realizing that he could not beat Goku, Yamcha instead decided to let the group collect all seven balls and then take the wish. He again came to the group, this time apologizing for his behavior, and gave them a car to make up for damaging their van. The car, of course, had a tracking device in it. While on the group's trail, Yamcha encounters a mysterious girl who destroyed a T-Rex and was frightened by Yamcha and attacks him, causing him to retaliate and knock her out. Later, when eavesdropping on Goku's conversation with Ox-King, he realizes that the girl is Chi-Chi, Ox-King's daughter. Not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Ox-King, Yamcha races back to the scene and apologizes to Chi-Chi, saying he did what he did because he is crazy with love for her. He quickly hides when he sees Goku coming and, by luck, witnesses Chi-Chi pull Goku's tail, exposing his weak spot. Yamcha returns to Fire Mountain and remains hidden as Goku returns with Chi-Chi and Master Roshi, the legendary martial arts master who trained both Ox-King and Goku's grandfather, Grandpa Gohan. He is awed by Master Roshi's display of the Kamehameha, an energy wave Master Roshi used with the intention of putting out the massive fire at Ox-King's residence, but instead, destroyed the castle and the entire mountain it was on. He also can not help, but be somewhat envious after Goku is chosen by Master Roshi to be his disciple. Yamcha continues to tail the group, letting it slip in front of Puar he thinks Bulma has a beautiful voice, after they recover the sixth Dragon Ball from Ox-King into a remote village. There, he has to intervene and help Goku after Bulma is turned into a carrot by Monster Carrot, leader of the Rabbit Mob. He orders Puar to turn into a bird and rescue the hostage carrot-Bulma while he takes out Monster Carrot's two henchmen. Working with Goku, the two recover carrot Bulma and through Puar's trickery get Monster Carrot to change her back. Yamcha quickly hides again after this, letting Goku deal with the gang without having to worry about Bulma's safety. While watching Bulma's disappointment at his absence, Yamcha silently curses his shyness around her. When Shu ambushes Goku, Bulma and Oolong, stealing five of their six balls along with destroying their car with his Pilaf Machine, Yamcha has to again intervene, this time joining the group. They track the balls to Pilaf's Castle, but are soon trapped. From a hole blasted in the wall by Goku they witness Emperor Pilaf summoning Shenron and Yamcha orders Puar to go with Oolong and stop it. Emperor Pilaf's wish is interrupted by Oolong and, as punishment, the group is moved into a giant solar-oven like cell to die the next day when the sun comes up; they are not contained long though before Goku transforms into a Great Ape and destroys their cell by the light of the full moon. To get the group to safety, Yamcha is forced to pick up Bulma despite his girl phobia. Just as Goku is about to crush Bulma, pinned by some rubble, Yamcha comes to the rescue and grabs his tail, stunning him long enough for Puar to transform into a giant pair of scissors and cut the tail off, returning Goku to his normal state. The next morning, with the balls now inert, the gang goes their separate ways. Yamcha and Bulma are satisfied though, as they now have each other and, therefore, no need to make any wishes. They go with Bulma back to the city while Goku goes off to train with Master Roshi. Excited about the upcoming 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai, Yamcha goes to the wilderness to hone his skills. After a month Yamcha returns and saves Bulma from getting hit by a truck. Bulma does not recognize Yamcha at first due to his beard and disheveled appearance. When she does realize its him she is both happy and annoyed that he did not call or contact her during his long absence. Yamcha next meets up with Goku at the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai where he says he had a haircut at Bulma's request. Yamcha makes it to the quarter-finals, but is eliminated by Jackie Chun, who dodges all of Yamcha's attacks and knocks him out of the ring by creating a powerful wind with a hand chop. This level of power, along with the physical likeness, causes Yamcha to suspect Jackie Chun is Master Roshi in disguise, before Roshi solicits Nam to wear a fake beard and convince Yamcha that he is not Roshi. When Goku sees the full moon and turns into a Great Ape during his battle with Jackie Chun, Jackie Chun fires a MAX Power Kamehameha in the ape's direction despite Yamcha's desperate attempt to stop Chun. When the smoke clears, Goku is nowhere to be found, and Yamcha and his friends start to cry. Fortunately, it turns out Goku was just knocked out asleep. After Jackie Chun wins the tournament, Yamcha and the others celebrate by going out to dinner on Roshi's tab. After the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai, Yamcha returns to West City with Bulma and the others. Bulma gets angry at him because the other girls in the city are all over him. When Goku was flying on the Nimbus on a tour to West city, he (and Bulma through the Micro Band) comes across Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar. Oolong and Puar tell Goku that Bulma has been treating Yamcha badly. Yamcha says this is true, but he still likes her. Bulma resizes herself after hearing these comments, gets angry at Yamcha again, and heads alone to the Dream Land amusement park. Yamcha is upset by this, but goes with Goku, Oolong, and Puar to the amusement park anyway. On the way, the two save a fortune teller from thugs. However, it is actually Hasky, a thief hired by the Red Ribbon Army to take the Dragon Balls. Hasky has a bunch of failed attempts to steal the Dragon Balls, but no one catches on. Eventually Goku leaves the Dragon Ball with Yamcha. Seeing her chance, Hasky attempts to seduce him, but Yamcha finds out she's a fake by coming across the real fortune teller. Hasky attacks Yamcha with a sword and he fights her off. Unfortunately, Bulma comes across them and in her view it looks like the two are kissing. Bulma hurls a cabinet at Yamcha right as he just beat Hasky and stomps off. This allowed Hasky to tie up Yamcha and take the Dragon Balls, but not before revealing she planted a bomb in the park. Yamcha later helps Goku take care of Hasky, get the Dragon Balls back, and defuse the bomb. Due to the incident with Bulma, Yamcha's already strained relationship with her was strained even further and she left with Goku to find a new boyfriend with the Dragon Balls. Later on, after Goku defeats the entire Red Ribbon Army, Yamcha and the rest of the gang rush to help him in a helicopter, but they learned that their help ultimately proved unnecessary because Goku finished them off without them. 'Fortune Teller Baba and Tien Shinhan Saga' Yamcha decides to accompany Goku and travels with him to see Fortuneteller Baba at her palace to learn the location of the last Dragon Ball to revive Upa's father, Bora. Fortuneteller Baba does not give readings free though and will only do it after her five warriors are beaten. Yamcha faces her second warrior, See-Through the Invisible Man. Unable to see his opponent, Yamcha is unable to land a blow and is getting damaged. Yamcha then figures he can locate his opponent by sound of his footsteps, which initially works in allowing to land blows on the Invisible Man, but is foiled when Fortuneteller Baba starts singing to cover the noise made by the Invisible Man. Krillin thinks quickly though; he asks Goku to bring both Bulma and Master Roshi to the ring and then flashes Bulma's breasts to Master Roshi, causing him to have a massive nose bleed which covers the Invisible Man in blood. With his opponent now visible, Yamcha uses his Wolf Fang Fist and quickly dispatches him. Fortuneteller Baba then takes the warriors to a new ring, the Devil's Toilet which has a thin platform over a pool of powerful acid. In this arena Yamcha battles his next opponent, Bandages the Mummy, who is both a fast and strong mummy. Things look bad for Yamcha until he manages a quick sneak attack, tripping Bandages the Mummy off the ledge; though it is proved futile as Bandages the Mummy is able to use his bandages like a rope and climb his way back up. They fight again, and again Yamcha is pummeled until he is held up by his neck before being tossed down towards the acid. Fortunately, Goku intervened and saved him with his Power Pole. Goku takes over the fighting at this point and defeats Bandages the Mummy with one hit, as well as the rest of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. It is not in vain for Yamcha though, as Master Roshi accepts him to become one of his students. Three years later in Age 753, Yamcha competes in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai. While in the preliminaries he has confrontational words with Tien Shinhan, the prize student of a rival school, who mocks Yamcha and claims he will destroy Yamcha in the ring. When the finals are about to begin, Tien has his friend Chiaotzu use his psychic powers to fix the fight schedule numbering so that he and Yamcha face off first in the quarterfinals. At the start of their fight, they seem to be trading an equal number of blows. Yamcha then attempts his Wolf Fang Blowing Wind, but it is beaten by Tien who parries the assault and counters with a quick punch to Yamcha's gut. Yamcha decides to go all out and utilizes, to everyone's surprise, the Kamehameha; this is stopped by Tien who reflects the attack back at Yamcha with a Kiai, making Yamcha jump into the air. Tien also jumps and kicks Yamcha, knocking him out. However, Tien does not stop at that. Tien then shatters the unconscious Yamcha's leg with a diving knee attack. Yamcha is eliminated by KO and goes to the local hospital with Puar turning into a carpet for Yamcha to lie on. In hospital for the rest of the competition, Yamcha listens to the remainder of the fights on the radio, and manages to be there for the fight between Goku and Tien. When Tien wins and decides to turn over a new leaf due to Roshi's advice, Yamcha is one of the first to clap for him. Later, when a reformed Tien apologizes for the unnecessary beating, Yamcha says bones can always grow back and that he awaits their next bout. The two then forge a friendly rivalry and promise to meet again at the next Tenkaichi Budōkai. 'King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. Saga' Due to his injuries, Yamcha spends the majority time on the sidelines. He is powerless to intervene as first Krillin, followed by Master Roshi, and then Chiaotzu are killed by King Piccolo. Tambourine attacks Yamcha and they battle at the Training Island. In part due to Yamcha's injured leg, Tambourine gets the upper hand, but Yamcha is luckily saved from death when King Piccolo calls Tambourine to go after Cymbal's killer. When he learns of King Piccolo's takeover of the world capital, as well as Tien's seemingly suicidal mission to take him out, Yamcha joins in and races to the scene. He arrives with Bulma and Launch only to find it a desolate wasteland. They soon encounter a battered Tien who fills them in that Goku's actually alive and defeated the Demon King (although they heard on radio that "a small boy" was fighting Piccolo and deduced that it must be Goku, Tien gave them confirmation); Yamcha then assists Tien in getting back to the Kame House to recover. Not long after, Goku quickly bursts in and announces that he is training with Kami before taking off again after recovering his Power Pole. This knowledge causes Yamcha to redouble his preparation for the next World Martial Arts Tournament. Yamcha trains along with Tien and the resurrected Krillin and Chiaotzu until Master Roshi informed them that, to be able to reach Goku's level of power, they are going to need to find better ways to train than those available at the Kame House. After that, they all head to Korin Tower and train with Korin before each going their own separate way in preparing for the next, 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai. Three years later in Age 756, Yamcha next meets with the group at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai, he has trained for the last three years for this tournament (earning his trademark scars in the process) and looks forward to the fights.Yamcha is present when Goku reunites with an adult Chi-Chi and like the others did not recognize her as an adult. After Goku remembered his proposal to Chi-Chi, she apologized to Yamcha for not marrying him (referring to Yamcha's false love confession), making Bulma angry at him. Yamcha makes it to the quarter-finals and must contend with a nerdy human named Hero and finds himself injured by what seem like accidental clumsy mistakes made by his opponent (like getting kicked in the kidney after Hero supposedly tripped, and landing on the back of Hero's head, hurting his groin). When they both state that they will fight seriously, Hero proves to be a fighter in a class well beyond Yamcha and quickly counters every move Yamcha makes. In desperation Yamcha uses his secret weapon, the Spirit Ball, a powerful ball of guided energy. While it proves to be an effective attack, it is ultimately futile as Hero (who is actually Kami) recovers from being hit with it and knocks Yamcha out of the ring. At the end of the match Yamcha is oddly calm and congratulates Hero on his win. Hero says Yamcha has great skill and potential but needs to work on his focus and defense. Yamcha can only watch from there on out, in awe at the massive power displayed in the fight between Goku and Piccolo Jr. at which he is powerless to intervene. When Goku eventually does defeat Piccolo Jr., Yamcha joins the others in celebrating his victory. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Raditz and Vegeta Saga' Over the next five years, Yamcha retired from fighting and became a baseball player on the team called the "Taitans", wearing number 00. Despite being the best player, he still longed for the days of being a fighter. After Goku sacrifices his life to defeat Raditz, Yamcha is summoned along with Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yajirobe to train at The Lookout for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters get an experience of how truly powerful Saiyans are when they use the Pendulum Room to transport their minds back in time to Planet Vegeta 100 years in the past. Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters are easily defeated by the might of Pumpkin and Brocco, despite Yamcha firing his most powerful attack, the Super Spirit Ball during the battle. When they are transported back to the Pendulum Room, Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters feel incredible fear and woe, now promising Mr. Popo they will get as strong as possible to defeat Nappa and Vegeta. After completing the training on Kami's Lookout, Yamcha trains on his own until the Saiyans arrive. One year later, Yamcha arrives at the battlefield just prior to the fight beginning. After Tien defeats one of them, Yamcha volunteers to do battle with one of Nappa's spawned Saibamen, in place of Krillin who had already been revived once with the Dragon Balls. Yamcha's fight with the Saibaman is quite fast and he seemingly defeats the creature with utter ease after evading its swipes from its claws, and smashing it with a Kamehameha from behind. The creature was now believed to be dead, as it was beaten brutally by Yamcha. But as a turn of events, it was just barely alive and gathered the remainder of its energy to leap and cling onto Yamcha and self-destruct, killing both Yamcha and itself in the process. His death devastates Bulma and Puar, as well as Krillin, who swears to avenge Yamcha's sacrifice and does so by destroying most of the Saibamen in utter contempt. 'Namek, Captain Ginyu, Frieza Saga' Because of the influence of Kami, after he died, Yamcha was allowed to train on King Kai's Planet in the Other World as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who also perished in the battle against the Saiyans: Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu. On King Kai's planet, King Kai tells Goku that they all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did, and that they all requested for tougher training than what Goku had received. Through King Kai, he is able to witness everyone's (Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Dende and Piccolo fused with Nail) battle with the evil tyrant Frieza on planet Namek. Yamcha takes on Recoome of the Ginyu Force and, similar to Goku, dispatches him with relative ease. When Goku is thought to have been killed in the destruction of Namek after defeating Frieza, Yamcha relays the information to everyone through Bulma. He is returned to life 130 days later in the first batch of wishes from Porunga and continues to live at Capsule Corporation with Puar, Bulma, and now Vegeta. 'Trunks and Android Saga' A year later in Age 764, When a rebuilt Frieza and his father invades the Earth, Yamcha is one of the defenders who prepares to confront him, though he is overwhelmed by the tyrants' power. He is just as amazed as everyone else though when a mysterious youth suddenly appears and quickly destroys Frieza and his force. He listened to the youth, who claims that Goku will be arriving shortly and, after waiting for Goku's return, witnesses their sparring in awe. He was then filled in by Piccolo, who could hear the entire conversation between the two, that in three years powerful androids will appear and kill everyone if they are not fully prepared; Goku invited Yamcha to train with him, but Yamcha refused, saying that he liked training at his own pace. Around this time Yamcha drops hints to Bulma that he is ready to settle down. the androids. Yamcha sneaks into the Capsule Corporation shuttle at night-time to attempt to train in 300 times the gravity of Earth, so that he can prove he is just as adept a fighter as Vegeta. However, after activating this gravity setting, Yamcha suddenly finds himself completely overwhelmed and on the verge of being crushed to death by the gravity. He ultimately manages to shift his hand to the control deck to restore the gravitation level. Nevertheless, he spent the next three years in training for the Androids' arrival. During his training, Yamcha ends up distracted by various women working out at the gym he was currently training at, and a mishap with the weights resulted in him deeply reconsidering his training methods.During this time, he and Bulma breakup once and for all. Three years later in Age 766, Yamcha meets Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Tien at the location of the androids arrival. He also informs the group that the baby Bulma has with them is not his, and also stated that they'll be surprised as to who the real father was (with Goku managing to not only state accurately that the baby's father was Vegeta, but even reveal the baby's name as being Trunks, to everyone's shock). Realizing that they can not sense the androids after Yajirobe's car was shot down, the group splits up and searches the city for them. Yamcha is the first to find them, although he is initially unaware that the two are the Androids until he spotted the older man, Android 20, having a Red Ribbon logo on his hat, and is quickly grabbed around the mouth by Android 20, draining his energy and preventing him from calling for backup or battling them, although not before attempting to yell to the other Z-Fighters that he had located them. Yamcha is then incapacitated after Android 20 punches a hole clean through his midsection; the sudden drop in his ki alerts the rest of the group though, and they arrive shortly after. Despite his mortal wound, Yamcha miracously survives long enough for Krillin to whisk him away from the battle and feed him a Senzu Bean, healing his massive wound and recovering his strength. Though he does not want to fight the Androids again, he then tags along to watch the fight and, after Goku succumbs to his heart disease, takes him home to get him his medicine. Yamcha soon after transports Goku to Kame House to hide him from Android 16, Android 17 and Android 18. 'Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell and Cell Games Saga' From watching the news he hears of the new threat, Cell, a monster that goes around absorbing people. He aids Piccolo on the search for Cell by piloting an airplane so it would not detect their ki, but it continuously evades them. When the Androids later arrive on Master Roshi's island looking for Goku, Yamcha stays behind while Piccolo goes off with them to fight on a deserted island. Later on when Cell broadcasts his intentions to hold his Cell Games, a tournament of sorts with himself as the only opponent, Yamcha decides to accompany the fighters, but along with Tien decides not to participate. Yamcha does not get the opportunity to fight until Perfect Cell creates his Cell Juniors, who attack the Z Fighters and quickly take most of them out, including Yamcha, who got his arm brutally broken in the battle. However, in the anime, both himself and Tien simultaneously got a hit on one of the Cell Junior's while protecting Goku. He quickly recovers after eating a Senzu Bean once Gohan defeats the Cell Juniors and spends the rest of the match as an observer. Near the end of the Cell Games, Yamcha along with the rest of the Z Fighters help in distracting Cell long enough for Gohan to raise the power of his attack in an attempt to destroy the Bio-Android. Once Gohan finally destroys Cell, Yamcha carries Gohan back to Kami's Lookout. He then makes the wish to resurrect everyone killed by Cell. When the group has difficulty thinking of a second wish, he jokingly contemplates asking Shenron for an expensive diamond necklace for the girl he's going out with. He and the rest of the group see Future Trunks off as he leaves for his own time and then they go their separate ways. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie)' After the defeat of Cell in Age 766, Yamcha and Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Future Trunks participates in the Tenkaichi Dai Budokai. He is one of the first disqualified. Yamcha appears once again along with Tien, when they go to Battle Zone to help Gohan against Bojack's gang. Yamcha faces Bido and Zangya and fights with them but is quickly defeated. '25th Tenkaichi Budōkai and Babadi Saga' Seven years later, Yamcha attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament as a spectator since he gave up fighting professionally. Soon the tournament is interrupted though as the other Z Fighters leave, and then return with Vegeta now possessed by Babidi, an evil wizard. Yamcha manages to survive Vegeta's massacre along with his other friends in the crowd, barely escaping from Vegeta's blasts. 'Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga' After Vegeta attacked the crowd, Yamcha went with Bulma and a few others to ask Shenron to bring back all the goodhearted people who were killed that day by Babidi and Vegeta. He then heads to the Lookout to take refuge from the assault of the new terror, Majin Buu, and witnesses Goten and Trunks' first attempts at performing the Fusion Dance, and finally their success when they become Gotenks. A day later, Super Buu eventually finds everyone at the tower and allows them to live for a short time. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Yamcha is quickly turned into chocolate and eaten with the others. I n the Other World, Yamcha and Krillin go to Grand Kai's Planet, where Yamcha recovers his passion for fighting. It does appear that Yamcha has been training despite his lack of willingness to fight due to the fact that he can stand against two of the North quadrant's strongest fighters. Later they have a brief fight with Kid Buu in the Other World. After being resurrected, Yamcha's last real action in the series is giving Goku his energy to help form the Spirit Bomb that defeats Kid Buu. Yamcha later attends a party held by Bulma along with his friends in West City at Capsule Corp. After the end of the Kid Buu saga, as he has the dilemma of loving women but not being good around them, Yamcha is still wandering blindly in search of the ideal partner he will not be nervous around. He has even worked in a host club, but because of his nervousness, it did not go well and he was fired. His livelihood is mainly working together with Puar as a freelance bodyguard, and he occasionally goes to Tien Shinhan's to help with the farm as well. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!! (OVA Jump Special):' Yamcha is among the group attending Mr. Satan's party. He sits on the sidelines during the battle against Abo and Kado because it was decided that they were weak enough that Goten and Trunks would be enough to defeat them. Gotenks uses Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist against the fused version of Abo and Kado, Aka. After Aka unleashes his Super Destructive Energy Wave, Yamcha himself briefly enters the action and uses a Spirit Ball to destroy the top of a large building that was about to crush Bulma, Puar and Oolong, as well as various pieces of rubble. Despite having apparently given up on fighting, he is shown to be wearing his gi under his suit. While Yamcha does not appear to use one of his Wolf Fang techniques, his aura still makes him appear as a wolf. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus and Golden Frieza Saga' Some time after the battle with Kid Buu in Age 778, Yamcha and Puar head towards Bulma's birthday, which is being held on a cruise ship, where they encounter Krillin, Android 18, and their daughter, Marron. They are also flying to get there, as it was taking too long driving in a car. Yamcha and Puar later encounter Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu on the ship. When Beerus arrives on the ship, Yamcha is one of the first to introduce himself to Lord Beerus. He exaggerates his power, proclaiming himself as the strongest one on the ship. He roughly slaps him on the back, which worries Vegeta that it might upset him, but Beerus just shrugs it off. Yamcha joins the crowd of people when Beerus eats the octopus balls served to him by Krillin, with one containing wasabi. They chant him on, encouraging Beerus to take a bite. Later, Yamcha joins several others as they board Bulma's space pod to get a better view of Goku and Beerus' fight. In the end, Beerus beats Goku, but he doesn't destroy the Earth because he falls asleep in the process. In Age 779, during the Golden Frieza Saga, Yamcha was killed when Frieza blew up the Earth along with most of everyone else. This event is however reversed by Whis doing his Temporal Do-Over. 'Universe 6 and Copy Vegeta Saga' Yamcha is traveling with Goku and the rest of the gang to the Nameless Planet where the Tournament of Destroyers is being held and they're being taken there by Whis in his cube. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they arrive on the Nameless Planet. Yamcha is a bystander and watches the tournament from the stands. He watches the first match between Goku and Universe 6's, Botamo. He is later shocked along with everyone else when Goku is defeated by Frost. During Vegeta's match with Cabba, Yamcha points out similarities between Cabba and a young Goku he fought when they first meet long ago. As Vegeta begins toying with Cabba, he shows some doubt that Vegeta has rid himself of all of his sinister qualities, but dismisses them once he realizes that Vegeta simply wanted to push the weaker Saiyan to increase his power. Yamcha then witnesses the entire tournament, and is present with the Z-Fighters as the wish with the Super Dragon Balls is made, and they all return to Earth. Yamcha attends Bulma's Universe 7 victory party, and is tasked along with everyone else to keep Monaka's secret safe from Goku. After Goku fought with "Monaka" (Beerus wearing a Monaka costume), Yamcha accidentally points out Monaka passing out from the fight. After Goku sees that there are two Monakas the other Z-Fighters scorn Yamcha, and Beerus starts to grow angry, but calms down when Goku praises Monaka for having the ability to clone himself. The party then starts. 'Future Trunks and Universal Survival Saga' During the baseball game between Universe 6 and Universe 7, Yamcha takes over pitching after Goku was nearly ejected from the game due to destroying the field and Yamcha debuts a new technique for pitching, the Wolf Fang Pitching Fist, the speed of his Wolf Fang Fist with the controllability of the Spirit Ball and uses it to near effortlessly strike out Universe 6 for the 1st half of set 1, impressing everyone, especially Bulma who begins to flirt with Yamcha again. When Universe 7 steps up to bat with Yamcha up 1st, who mouths off to Vegeta that he will not lose to him in baseball, Vegeta; who along with Goten were filling in for the missing Hit and Frost of Universe 6, pitches the ball into Yamcha's ribcage and then berates both Yamcha and Bulma for flirting with each other. However this causes Yamcha to walk to 1st base, shocking Vegeta who thought the rules of baseball were to hit the opponent. Goku comes up to pitch next and both power up to Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta pitches as hard as he can and is shocked when Goku begins to overpower his pitch, proclaiming that he put all of his power into it. When Vegeta begins to fire ki blasts into the ball to give it more power Yamcha makes a break for 2nd, which causes Vegeta to stop attacking Goku and overpowers Vegeta's pitch but is caught out by Botamo who throws the ball to Goten but misses him so Yamcha makes another break to 2nd base but is struck by both Champa and Vegeta at the same time but still made it to the base and allowed to stay due to being attacked. When Gohan hits the ball Yamcha makes a run to 3rd base but Champa again intervenes and stops Botamo from getting Gohan out and throws the ball at Yamcha, once again hitting him in the spine but Yamcha once again makes it to the base, proclaiming he will not lose at baseball weakly from the ground. Beerus gets mad at Champa for playing dirty and attacking Yamcha so the two gods begin to fight, with Goku recalling that if two gods of destruction fight all of the universe will be destroyed. Everyone runs to Bulma's shield in an attempt to protect themselves except for Yamcha, who bravely makes a dash for homebase during the ki barrage storm that was flying off of Beerus and Champa, which the blasts were destroying the entire area. Whis and Vados stop the fight, saying that it is taboo for Gods of Destruction to fight one another and called the game off saying Universe 7 won. When Champa asked why Vados points to home plate, revealing Yamcha successfully braved the ki barrage storm, winning the game for Universe 7, but was coincidentally laying inside the crater near death in exactly the same pose from when he was blown up by a Saibaman many years ago. Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo all pointing it out as a bad memory. Yamcha weakly says that he is going to take a different kind of walk off and collapsed from his injuries. In Age 780, at Capsule Corporation, Yamcha comes to visit right after Bulla is born and he asks to hold her. However, Bulla starts to cry as he makes a funny face and this enrages Vegeta into turning into Super Saiyan Blue. Yamcha overhears the conversation of Goku and Gohan about recruiting fighters for the Tournament of Power, and becomes convinced he will be recruited also, and heads home to wait for Goku to ask him. Yamcha is later seen at his house, rehearsing his lines of initially refusing to join them; and then show up at the last minute, all the while still waiting for Goku. He and Puar are seen watching television in his bed, until Master Roshi and Oolong arrive. Yamcha thinks Roshi is inviting him to join the team. The Turtle Hermit asks for Yamcha to tell Puar to transform into a young woman in order to overcome his perverted antics for the Tournament of Power; in the meantime Yamcha asks Oolong if he is still getting recruited and the latter responds with a maybe. At Capsule Corporation, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong watch Team Universe 7 leave. Yamcha mentions that the universe's fate is in their hands. After the Tournament of Power ended and with the erased Universe restored, Yamcha and Puar are seen at the victory party held at Capsule Corp. He brings a teddy bear as a gift for Bulla. 'Peaceful World Saga' Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat in Age 784, Yamcha is seen along with the rest of the Z Fighters at the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai and witnesses the emergence of Uub, the good, human reincarnation of Kid Buu. Yamcha is said farewell to by Goku, just before he takes off with Uub to his village to train him. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Baby and Shadow Dragon Saga' '' During Age 789 in the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT, Yamcha along with most of everyone on Earth are turned into Baby's servants after being taken over by Tuffle parasites. He is later cured by the scared water after Baby's defeat. He is also seen among a group of people in an undisclosed area when they are taken to New Planet Plant because Earth is about to be destroyed due to the Black Star Dragon Balls. He returns to Earth when it is restored by the Namekian Dragon Balls and attends a party at Bulma's house with the rest of the Z Fighters. In Age 790 after the defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Yamcha is seen fixing his car in the middle of the desert with Puar. He is seen in the final ending montage of the episode as well. 'Dragon Ball SF Azure and 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga After the climatic battle against the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Yamcha is now married to Aya and together they have a son named yincha, who was born after the defeat of the Neo Machine Mutant, Baby. Much later, After Goku leaves Earth, he is seen visiting Tien Shinhan and Chaiotzu along with his son, Yincha wondering if Goku would ever return back to Earth. One year later in Age 791, Yamcha's youth is rejuvenated alogn with Bulma and the other due to Vegeta merging with the Black Star Dragon Balls and granting a wish while in Shenron Mode. Six years later in Age 797, After learning of the upcoming 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai being held on the 3oth anniversary of the Cell Games by Mr. Satan on Papaya Island, Yamcha decides to compete in the Adult Division, however he is enliminated in the preliminary round of the Tenkaichi Budōkai. '''Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. *'Wolf Claw' - A single technique where Yamcha leaps forward, and slashes the air with invisible claws. *''Afterimage Technique''' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - a rapid barrage of powerful ki blasts. *'Wild Sense' – A variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. *'Fusion Dance' – A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. If the dance is performed incorrectly, it will result in an obese or skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually. *'Wolf Fang Fist' – Yamcha typically does a combo of clawing and punching, then finishing with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away. His hand and finger movements may be intended to mimic the biting of a wolf. *'Blinding Wolf Fang Fist' – First, Yamcha charges at the opponent and kicks them away. Then, he charges his energy into a powerful Wolf Fang Fist with a hand movement similar to when firing a Kamehameha. Finally, Yamcha charges at the opponent and strikes them with the Wolf Fang Fist. The opponent lies on the floor defeated as Yamcha looks back and shows a grin. *'Neo Wolf Fang Fist' – With more control of his ki, Yamcha can increase the power of his physical attacks, landing devastating blows on his opponent in rapid succession that can leave his victims battered and bruised. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Spirit Ball' – The Spirit Ball is formed by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. After forming the Spirit Ball, the user controls and guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in the desired direction. When initially guided, the attack utilizes kinetic energy to deal damage, striking the enemy multiple times from range. On its last strike, the Spirit Ball is triggered to explode on impact, further damaging the enemy. *'Super Spirit Ball' – Yamcha puts his right hand out with the palm facing the sky, then with his left hand, he grabs and holds his right wrist. Concentrating a massive amount of ki in his outstretched hand, Yamcha can create a huge, yellow hovering ball as large as his entire body which he controls with his index and middle finger, launching it at them hitting them several times before exploding. Yamcha can even manipulate this into firing a beam. *'Super Kamehamehameha' - A advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. *'Ki Blast Thrust' - The user focuses their ki into their fist and charges toward the opponent with an Ki-enhanced punch which can cancel out weak Ki Blasts as they charge toward the opponent. *'Wolf Fang Pitching Fist Ball' - As a baseball player, Yamcha adapted his martial arts skills and trained to play baseball, allowing him to develop this new type of pitching technique. Basically, it is a pitch with the speed of the Wolf Fang Fist and the control ability of the Spirit Ball, creating an extremely effective pitching technique for striking out an opposing team's batters (even people who normally out-class Yamcha in an actual fight). |-|Forms= 'Infected' During the events of the Baby Saga, Yamcha and almost everyone else on Earth are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby in Dragon Ball GT. |-|Fusions= 'Tiencha' The Fusion of Yamcha and Tien Shinhan, born through the use the Fusion Dance technique in Dragon Ball SF. |-|Eqiupment= *'Azure Dragon Sword' – A sword Yamcha uses to fight with on rare occasions. *'Machine Gun' – Yamcha is seen holding a submachine gun similar to a Russian PPSh-41 the morning following his first meeting with Goku and his friends. *'Panzerfaust' – Yamcha's Rocket Launcher, which he uses to destroy Oolong's House-Wagon. *'Jet Squirrel' – A flying jet scooter. *'Mighty Mouse' – Yamcha's Old Fashioned Buggy. This is also his favorite car. Used to track Goku, Bulma and Oolong from Diablo Desert to Fire Mountain. *'Silverstar 4' – Yamcha's hovercar. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Category:Earthlings Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki